Como de película romántica
by R-Ishida Tachikawa
Summary: No quería ser el personaje secundario como en las películas, quería una historia de amor correspondido, quería ser la actriz principal de su propia película romántica. Mal summary.
1. Chapter 1: El adiós

Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia sí.

Se encontraba de vuelta al cuarto de hotel que compartía con su novia, con un sentimiento de culpa, después de todo hace unas horas había besado a su primer amor después de varios años, reviviendo en él recuerdos de su relación de antaño, de lo feliz que había sido en aquel tiempo, cuando sólo era un adolescente enamorado por primera y única vez. Mientras se encontraba meditando, su celular privado vibró reportando la llegada de un mensaje de correo electrónico. Inmediatamente procedió a ver el remitente y se sorprende de ver el nombre de Mimi en él, sorprendiéndose cada vez a medida que leía el contenido.

 _Yamato:_

 _Supongo que a estas horas ya debes saber que no me encuentro en nuestro cuarto del hotel, no sé si estás preocupado o no, pero estoy en el avión de vuelta a USA. Después de un mes de haber estado en Japón, de haber conocido a tu familia, de conocerte un poco más y conocerla a ella, descubrí que nuestros detractores siempre tuvieron la razón, nuestra relación no tenía futuro, siempre fue superficial como decían ellos, ya que pese a estar juntos casi un año nunca me dejaste entrar en tu corazón. Yo que soy tan optimista y a la vez engreída, logrando todo lo que me propongo, soñaba con descubrir el misterio que te envolvía, que me muestres al chico que estaba detrás de la estrella de rock y que te enamoraras de mí, como yo lo hice de ti sin darme cuenta. Pero ví como la mirabas a ella, como la besabas, como pronunciaste su nombre mientras hacíamos el amor, hiciste todo aquello de la forma que nunca lo hiciste conmigo, con amor. Pensé que mi vida era perfecta contigo a mi lado, con la fama, el dinero y los fans, pero descubría que sin tu amor nada vale la pena. Ahora la mayoría de tus fans que me odiaban por ser tu novia, "la modelo de revista, engreída y superficial", se pondrán muy felices de que estés en una relación con tu primer amor, una chica normal como ellas. Después de todo, ver cientos de películas románticas me ayudó a comprender algo, que quiero dejar de ser el personaje secundario: "la novia actual del protagonista que no es correspondida por él porque sigue enamorado de su primer amor", y ya sabemos cómo terminan esas películas, por eso decidí alejarme de ti, porque no quería escucharte decir lo evidente y porque aunque muchos piensen que soy egoísta y que no te amo, es porque te amo que dejaré que seas feliz con ella. Espero que seas muy feliz Yamato, cuando vuelvas a USA por favor no me busques, superarte me tomará un poco de tiempo._

 _Mimi._

Terminó de leer la carta con un hueco en el estómago, con un sentimiento de tristeza que no terminaba de entender, siempre supo que su relación con Mimi no tenía futuro, la pasaban bien, ella era la chica más hermosa que había conocido en su vida y por eso decidió tener algo con ella, todo resultaba ser muy superficial, sin embargo esta declaración de amor y desamor le hizo darse cuenta que ella realmente lo amaba y sus palabras tan cargadas de melancolía lo hicieron sentir miserable, por haberle roto el corazón sin darse cuenta.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2: Certamen

Digimon no me pertenece

 **Capítulo 2: Certamen**

Había vuelto a su vida de soltera después de un año de estar en una relación mediática con una estrella de rock, había olvidado lo libre que se sentía bailando hasta el amanecer en discotecas exclusivas con sus amigas, había olvidado que llamaba la atención de muchos chicos lindos por su belleza y hasta había olvidado que era una mujer muy talentosa que a sus 22 años podía ser capaz de llegar a ser una modelo muy reconocida en el Mundo.

Su manager al enterarse de su nuevo estatus sentimental, le había propuesto participar a un certamen mundial de "Señoritas super talentosas", donde la participante además de contar con varios talentos también debía ser muy hermosa y tener mucha gracia en todos los aspectos, después de meditarlo un poco acepto el reto, recibiendo luego la noticia de ser seleccionada para participar en el concurso, siendo el único inconveniente que el certamen iba ser realizado en Tokio, el último lugar a dónde quería regresar.

─ No estoy segura de participar en el concurso ─ dijo Mimi a su manager ─ después de todo no creo que gane un concurso internacional.

─ Mimi, tienes todo el potencial para que seas la ganadora del concurso, no voy a aceptar que renuncies antes de intentarlo ─ dijo Nick, su manager.

─ Nick, tu sabes lo que significa volver a Tokio para mí, dos meses no son suficiente para superar a tu ya sabes quién ─ dijo Mimi sintiéndose triste.

─ Lo sé Mimi, pero por Yamato ya no tienes que sacrificar tu desarrollo profesional ni personal, ya es hora que hagas algo por ti ─ dijo Nick colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

─ Supongo que tienes razón ─ dijo Mimi no muy convencida ─ después de todo esta oportunidad me puede traer muchas sorpresas.

─ Sorpresas que ni te imaginas ─ le dice Nick guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que Mimi sonría y se imagine esta vez su estadía en Tokio como algo muy diferente a la vez anterior.

* * *

Después de lo sucedido con su ahora ex novia, Yamato había decido quedarse en Tokio por los 3 meses que restaba de sus vacaciones de las giras, había decidido retomar su relación con el amor de su adolescencia, después de todo Sora resultaba ser la única mujer a la que había amado en su vida, sin embargo extrañaba a Mimi más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir, no podía evitar recordar el mensaje que Mimi le escribió por última vez, así como los sentimientos que generó en él. Sabía que él no correspondía a los sentimientos de la castaña y por ello decidió no responder a su mensaje ni la buscaría como ella se lo había pedido, pero una parte de él extrañaba su sonrisa, sus berrinches, su mirada acaramelada y la forma en la que lo acariciaba, además la atracción física que sentía hacia Mimi nunca desapareció.

─ Yamato ─ le llamó Sora, que se encontraba acurrucada a él ─ ¿en qué estás pensando? ─ le preguntó.

─ Nada importante ─ respondió Yamato, para luego mirarla fijamente y besarla apasionadamente.

─ Te extrañé tanto Yamato ─ le dijo Sora entre besos.

─ Yo también ─ dijo el rubio, para continuar besándola, despojando sus ropas y consumar su amor.

Aquella noche Yamato extrañó acariciar cabellos largos y castaños, el aroma a lavanda y los ojos color miel.

* * *

Se encontraba nuevamente en un avión con destino a Tokio, sin poder evitarlo recordó a Yamato y su estadía en Tokio, en lo bien que le agradaron los padres de él y su hermano, hasta Sora le agradó, una chica simple y amable, hasta que supo que fue la primera novia de Yamato y que aún existía mucho cariño entre ellos, por la forma en que ambos se miraban. Ahora comprendía porque Yamato nunca se enamoró de ella, ella no era exactamente una chica amable ni mucho menos simple, conocía a Yamato y a él siempre le gustó lo simple, la tranquilidad. Cosas de la que ella no era muy fanática.

Decidió ya no pensar en eso y se enfocó en su participación en el concurso, ya había preparado y ensayado una presentación musical como parte de sus talentos, siendo esta una parte fundamental en la evaluación, además de la destreza en la pasarela, la gracia y la belleza, detalles con los que ella contaba de sobra.

* * *

El rubio se sorprendió al recibir una invitación de un certamen de belleza y de supertalento, para participar como uno de los jueces en las presentaciones musicales de las señoritas participantes, el manager de su grupo de rock le explicó que era una buena idea que participara, además que iba a realizarse en el mismo Tokio, por lo que no tenía que viajar ni suspender sus vacaciones. Yamato accedió a participar, además que su presencia sólo era requerida para el día de presentaciones musicales, siendo otros jueces los requeridos para los demás días del certamen. Yamato no pudo evitar consultar que chicas iban a participar en el concurso, recibiendo el perfil de todas las concursantes. Mientras revisaba los perfiles y se asombraba de la belleza de las participantes, vio la foto de Mimi, hermosa como siempre, con la sonrisa y gracia que la caracterizaba, sin pensarlo pasó su dedo pulgar por la foto, delineando el bello rostro de Mimi. Sin lugar a dudas la extrañaba y una parte de él se había emocionado mucho, porque la iba a volver a ver.


	3. Chapter 3: Encuentro

Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Encuentro**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Mimi había llegado a Tokio, había conocido a todas sus compañeras con las que iba a concursar, e indudablemente en ese certamen habría mucha competencia, ya que todas las chicas se veían muy talentosas, además de ser muy hermosas. A pesar de que todas las chicas eran sus rivales en la competencia, no pudo evitar llevarse bien con Rachael, la representante de Australia, una chica alta y de cabello rubio corto, muy linda y con una personalidad burbujeante muy parecida a la de ella.

─ Mimi ─ llamó Rachael mientras estaban tomando unos tragos en la barra del hotel ─ ¿Dejaste a alguien especial en USA?

─ No, para nada ─ respondió Mimi ─ por ahora estoy soltera.

─ No sé si creerte amiga ─ le dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su trago ─ cuando te desconectas del Mundo parece que pensaras en alguien muy especial.

─ Puede que tengas razón – concedió Mimi ─ pero él no está en USA, él está aquí, en Tokio.

─ Y entonces, ¿por qué no lo buscas? – preguntó Rachael.

─ Es complicado Rachael, él quiere a otra ─ respondió Mimi, tomando de un solo golpe el contenido de su copa de vino.

─ Entiendo, me ha pasado ─ reconoció Rachael, mientras le hacía señas al mozo para que les sirviera vino en sus copas vacías ─ pero debes comprender que él, al igual que mi ex novio, es un imbécil al no reconocer el amor que tú le tienes.

─ Es verdad, es un completo imbécil ─ dice Mimi

─ Entonces brindemos por todos esos imbéciles que perdieron la oportunidad de estar con chicas como nosotras ─ dijo Rachael, mientras chocaba su copa con la de Mimi.

* * *

Llegó el día en que debía ser el jurado de talentos en música, el día anterior había tenido una discusión con Sora, ya que esta se enteró que Mimi iba a participar en el certamen y él no le había comunicado nada. El trato de calmarla diciéndole que él no sentía nada por Mimi, aunque no fuera completamente cierto, pero Sora seguía enojada con él. En todo este tiempo, se dio cuenta que Sora había cambiado, al igual que él, ya no era aquella chica comprensible e inocente, ahora era una mujer celosa y controladora. Ya no estaba seguro que haber retomado su relación con ella había sido la mejor decisión.

Mientras estaba sentado en la mesa del jurado, a la espera de evaluar a las concursantes, no pudo evitar pensar en Mimi y en la presentación musical que ella iba a mostrar en poco tiempo, eso lo hizo sonreír.

* * *

Estaba a unos minutos de su presentación ante el público, estaba muy nerviosa pero confiada en que todo le iba a salir muy bien, después de todo había ensayado mucho para cantar perfecto.

En esos momentos escuchaban que la anunciaban y que saliera al escenario, salió muy lentamente, vistiendo un vestido plateado y brillante, corto y ajustado a su cuerpo, además de lucir su cabello castaño suelto y cayendo como cascadas.

─ Buenas noches, soy Mimi Tachikawa, vengo de USA, soy modelo profesional y como talento les presentaré este cover de Adele: "someone like you", interpretado por mí ─ Anunció Mimi con una sonrisa radiante.

La pista se oyó y comenzó a cantar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

* * *

Yamato sonrió desde el momento en que Mimi apareció en el escenario, tan linda como siempre. Se sorprendió que fuera a interpretar una canción, ya que imaginó que iba a bailar o algo así.

Cuando empezó a cantar se sorprendió más de lo que ya estaba, nunca la había escuchado cantar y su voz era realmente preciosa, a pesar de ser más aguda que de la intérprete original. Mientras la escuchaba cantar y la veía pasearse por el escenario, no pudo evitar pensar que esa canción, de alguna forma, estaba dirigida a él. Una vez más se sintió mal de la poca atención que él le brindó a Mimi durante la relación que mantuvieron, ya que nunca supo lo lindo que la castaña cantaba.

* * *

Terminó la canción y se sintió muy bien, aún más con los aplausos que recibió después de su interpretación. Mientras daba gracias al público y a los jueces lo vio, sentado en la mesa de jueces, tan rubio y guapo como siempre, sólo que esta vez portaba una sonrisa que nunca antes le había dedicado a ella, aquello hizo que se le acelerara el corazón y que abandonara rápidamente el escenario. Después de recibir felicitaciones de su manager y de algunas de sus compañeras, fue al baño y se encerró ahí, sintiéndose vulnerable por haber visto a Yamato después de algunos meses y dándose cuenta que lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad.


	4. Confusión

Digimon no me pertenece

Capítulo 4: confusión

Había pasado sólo un día desde que oyó cantar a Mimi y no la podía sacar de la cabeza. Sabía que no podía ir y hablar con ella como si nada, después de todo el mail que Mimi le escribió daba por finalizada aquella relación tan superficial que mantenían y quedaba muy claro que ella no quería volver a verlo nunca más. Pero Yamato aún consideraba que el circulo no estaba cerrado, ella término la relación a través de un mail y su orgullo no dejaba que superara aquello tan fácilmente, aun cuando había besado a Sora y Mimi los había descubierto. Tener aquellos sentimientos lo hizo sentir muy egoísta.

Estando en su momento de reflexión, no se había dado cuenta de que su hermano se encontraba mirándolo, desde hace varios minutos.

─ Hermano ─ llamó Takeru ─ te noto muy pensativo.

─ No es nada, problemas con la banda ─ dijo Yamato de forma indiferente.

─ Se supone que estás de vacaciones ─ dijo el rubio menor sentándose junto a él ─ yo creo que estás pensando en Sora o en alguien más.

─ En Mimi ─ aclaró Yamato suspirando ─ no sé porque no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza.

─ Creo que es porque no superas que una chica te haya terminado por primera vez ─ le dijo su hermano burlándose.

─ Que gracioso hermanito ─ dijo Yamato despeinando el cabello de Takeru ─ no es eso, es sólo que ayer cuando la vi de nuevo y la escuché cantar, me sorprendió mucho.

─ Creo que nunca valoraste lo suficiente a Mimi ─ opinó Takeru de forma seria ─ ella es una chica estupenda y se notaba que te quería mucho, lo poco que conocí de ella me agradó bastante, a pesar de ser muy engreída y tener aires de diva.

─ Pensé que no te agradaba, ni a ti ni a nuestros padres.

─ A mamá le pareció muy graciosa y extrovertida, además me comentó que nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa como ella ─ recordó Takeru ─ creo que se decepcionó un poco cuando supo que habían terminado su relación.

─ Cuando conoces a Mimi en persona, agrada a cualquiera ─ dijo Yamato con una sonrisa ─ recuerdo que a mamá nunca le agradó Sora.

─ Creo que es porque Sora era muy tímida y no compartía mucho con mamá.

─ ¿Crees que hice bien en regresar con Sora? ─ preguntó Yamato mirando a los ojos de Takeru.

─ Fue tu decisión hermano, si sigues amando a Sora después de todo este tiempo supongo que es amor de verdad ─ respondió Takeru ─ como en las películas románticas o en los libros que hablan del primer amor.

─ En esas películas, ¿el protagonista siempre se queda con su primer amor? ─ preguntó Yamato para asegurarse de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

─ No siempre, en algunas películas la protagonista es diferente al primer amor.

* * *

Estaba por finalizar el segundo día del certamen, Mimi estaba cansada después de realizar desfiles en vestidos y trajes típicos de su país en tacones bastante altos. Se encontraba esperando a Nick, su manager, ya que había quedado en encontrarse y finalizar los detalles de las actividades del día siguiente.

─ Mimi ─ llamó Nick a sus espaldas ─ hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

Mimi al escuchar a Nick, giró sobre sus talones y lo vio acompañado de un hombre alto, de tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, vestido de forma muy elegante.

─ Mimi, te presento a Lee Chaw, gerente de una importante empresa textil ─ dijo Nick.

─ Hola Lee, mucho gusto ─ saludó Mimi cortésmente ofreciendo su mano.

─ Hola Mimi, el gusto es mío ─ respondió el hombre tomando la mano de Mimi y besándola suavemente.

Mimi se sonrojó ligeramente por la acción del hombre, después de todo era muy atractivo, además de proyectar mucha masculinidad con aquella mirada intensa.

─ Lee me decía que lo impresionaste en el desfile de hoy, luciendo los atuendos que llevabas ─ dijo Nick.

─ Eso es cierto Mimi, serías la mejor modelo en Japón si decidieras quedarte ─ dijo Lee metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones ─ por ello me gustaría cenar contigo pasado mañana, después de conocer los resultados del concurso, para conocernos más y contarte algunos proyectos que podrían interesarte.

Mimi lo meditó un poco y decidió que no perdía nada cenando con él.

─ Está bien, acepto – respondió Mimi con una sonrisa.

─ Entonces nos vemos pasado mañana ─ dijo Lee con una sonrisa ladina.

Ese hombre le hacía recordar tanto a Yamato, su porte, su sonrisa, los rasgos japoneses y su corte de cabello.

* * *

Después de la conversación con su hermano, necesitaba hablar con Sora sobre lo que ambos sentían, si era amor lo que había entre ellos o sólo confusión. Por ello la citó para encontrarse en su apartamento y conversar.

─ Sora, necesitamos hablar.

─ ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar Yamato? ─ preguntó Sora.

─ ¿Me amas Sora? – preguntó Yamato sin rodeos.

─ Claro que te amo Yamato ─ respondió Sora preocupada ─ ¿Qué te ocurre?

─ Yo también te amo, sólo que ambos hemos cambiado y estoy confundido ─ aclaró Yamato sentándose en el sillón.

─ Cuando te volví a ver después de todos estos años, recordé nuestra relación, nuestro amor y siento que nunca deje de quererte ─ dijo Sora sentándose a su lado.

─ Sora, yo siento lo mismo, solo que algo ha cambiado ─ dijo Yamato.

─ Sigues pensando en Mimi, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Sora – pensé que ella no te interesaba y que sólo fue una chica bonita con la cual pasabas el rato.

─ Ella sólo fue una chica bonita con la que pasaba el rato ─ aclaró Yamato ─ pero sí, a veces pienso en ella.

─ Estoy segura que lo que extrañas de ella es su cuerpo y su belleza ─ dijo Sora ─ nadie va a negar que es una chica hermosa pero el amor es más que eso Yamato.

─ Estoy consciente de eso Sora.

─ Entonces, ¿por qué dudas del amor que te tengo, de la conexión que tenemos? ─ preguntó Sora sujetando las manos de Yamato ─ tú necesitas a alguien que te quiera por la persona que eres, todas tus fans desean eso para ti, por ello aborrecían a Mimi, porque decían que ella sólo es una chica superficial que desea estar con la estrella de rock.

─ Estas equivocada Sora, la estás juzgando sin conocerla bien─ dijo Yamato retirando sus manos de entre las de Sora ─ ella no es así como la describen, es mucho más que eso ─ dijo Yamato recordando el texto de despedida que le había escrito.

─ Es cierto, no la conozco bien ─ concedió Sora ─ lo mejor es que me vaya Yamato, creo que debes aclarar qué es lo que sientes por mí y qué sientes por Mimi ─ dijo Sora besando la mejilla de Yamato, para luego girar y desaparecer por la puerta, dejando solo a Yamato con sus pensamientos.


	5. Revelación

Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo 5: Revelación

Mimi se encontraba celebrando junto con sus compañeras el final del certamen. Hace una hora habían comunicado los resultados del certamen y Mimi había ocupado el segundo lugar, lo que no estaba nada mal, ya que si lo miraba en perspectiva era la segunda mujer más talentosa y hermosa de entre muchas representantes de otros países. Aquel detalle la hizo sentir muy bien, a pesar de su pésima suerte en el amor, en los otros aspectos de su vida le estaba yendo muy bien.

─ Oye segundo lugar! ─ llamó Rachael ─ no puedo creer que me hayas superado.

─ Pues si amiga ─ respondió Mimi ─ supongo que mi talento en el canto fue mejor que el tuyo ─ le dijo haciendo un guiño.

─ Como sea Mimi, nos fue bien a las dos ¿No?

─ Claro que sí, somos hermosas y talentosas ─ le dijo chocando sus copas ─ nunca lo olvides.

─ Cambiando de tema, ¿No es hoy tu cita con ese hombre del que me hablaste?

─ Si, vendrá por mí en un rato ─ respondió Mimi sonriendo.

─ ¿Estás nerviosa? ─ preguntó Rachael

─ Un poco, ese hombre es realmente imponente.

─ Es justo lo que necesitas para olvidarte de Yamato.

─ Supongo que sí ─ dijo Mimi sintiéndose confundida.

* * *

Después de su conversación con Sora y de haber decidido tomarse un tiempo de la relación que mantenían, fue consciente que para terminar con todo el asunto de Mimi debía de verla, hablarle y asegurarse que él no sentía nada más que atracción física por ella. Pero fue después de dos días que recién se había animado a hacerlo, ya que el certamen finalizaba ese mismo día y representaba su última oportunidad de hablar con la castaña. Estuvo presente durante la parte final de la ceremonia, donde premiaban a los tres primeros lugares y coronaban a la ganadora absoluta del certamen. Si él hubiera tenido que elegir a alguna, estaba más que claro que él hubiera elegido a Mimi, para él Mimi era la mujer más hermosa y talentosa de todas, con el paso de los días no podía olvidar su melodiosa voz y su exquisita interpretación que dio en el escenario aquel día. Desafortunadamente, Mimi quedó en el segundo lugar y eso no fue de su agrado.

Mientras conversaba con algunos colegas de la industria de la música, no dejaba de preguntarse donde se encontraba Mimi. Había pasado más de una hora desde la fiesta de cierre del certamen y él no la veía por ningún lado, por esa razón tomó la decisión de acercarse donde el manager de Mimi, Mike, y preguntar por el paradero de la castaña.

─ Hola Mike ─ dijo Yamato llamando la atención del otro rubio que estaba conversando con un grupo de personas.

─ Hola Yamato, no te veía después de mucho tiempo ─ dijo Mike mirándolo con un poco de enojo.

─ Lo sé, necesito conversar con Mimi ¿Sabes dónde está? ─ preguntó sin darle vueltas al asunto.

─ Tenía una cita con alguien ─ mencionó Mike ─ Por la hora que es supongo que ya debe estar de salida de este lugar ─ dijo Mike con una gran sonrisa, ya que sabía que eso no era del agrado de Yamato.

─ ¿Y ese alguien es una amiga, amigo, colega? ─ preguntó Yamato interesado.

─ Un hombre que está interesado en ella ─ dijo Mike, a pesar que la cita era de negocios, él sabía perfectamente que el interés de Lee por Mimi iba más allá del modelaje.

─ Ya veo ─ dijo Yamato ─ nos vemos luego Mike.

* * *

─ Te ves hermosa esta noche Mimi ─ dijo Lee ─ no me pareció justo que quedaras segundo lugar.

─ Gracias Lee, eso ya no importa ─ respondió Mimi algo sonrojada por el comentario del castaño.

─ Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? ─ preguntó Lee ofreciendo su brazo a Mimi.

─ Claro ─ dijo Mimi tomando su brazo y siendo guiada por él hasta el estacionamiento.

* * *

Se encontraba bastante enojado después de su conversación con Mike, y no estaba seguro del porqué, ya que él y Mimi dejaron de ser algo hace ya bastante tiempo. Estaba de camino hacia el estacionamiento cuando la vio, acompañada de un hombre castaño, vestido de traja y de la misma estatura que él. Ver aquello lo hizo comprender que lo que sentía eran celos, porque él quería estar en el lugar de aquel castaño, tan cerca de ella y reír con ella. Sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó a ellos, él había ido a aquel evento sólo para conversar con ella y no se iba a ir de allí hasta que lo haga. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se paró enfrente de ellos, impidiéndoles el paso.

─ Hola Mimi

─ Yamato…. ─ dijo Mimi sintiendo que le falta el aire en esos momentos.

─ Yamato Ishida ─ dijo el rubio presentándose ante el Castaño que acompañaba a Mimi.

─ Lee Chaw ─ respondió el castaño tomando la mano del rubio y estrechándola ─ mucho gusto.

─ Necesito conversar con Mimi, ¿Te importaría dejarnos a solas un momento? ─ preguntó el rubio.

─ Claro ─ respondió Lee algo inseguro mirando a Mimi ─ ¿Estás de acuerdo Mimi?

─ Si Lee, sólo será un momento ─ dijo Mimi esquivando la mirada de Yamato por un momento.

─ De acuerdo, estaré en mi auto ─ dijo Lee señalando un auto plateado a unos metros de donde se encontraban.

Mimi miró a Yamato nuevamente, esta vez la mirada del chico había cambiado, de una realmente enojada a una mucho más suave.

─ Eres muy hermosa Mimi ─ dijo Yamato acercándose a ella ─ y escucharte cantar aquella vez fue impresionante.

─ Gracias ─ dijo Mimi mirando hacia otro lugar que no fueran sus ojos.

─ Te extraño Mimi ─ dijo Yamato acercando su mano hacia la mejilla de Mimi.

Al sentir su tacto, Mimi cerró los ojos mientras algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, sin embargo recordó todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y no dudo en abrir sus ojos y retirar la mano de Yamato.

─ ¿Por qué haces esto Yamato? ─ preguntó Mimi ─ te pedí que no me buscaras, no te das cuenta que verte me hace daño.

─ Porque te extraño demasiado y porque…. ─ Yamato no sabía que más decir sin sonar tan desesperado.

─ ¿Qué extrañas de mí?

─ ….. ─ Yamato no tenía una respuesta clara para esa pregunta sin que suene superficial.

─ No sabes que extrañas de mí por qué nunca me quisiste Yamato ─ dijo Mimi ─ tú amas a Sora, me di cuenta de eso en cuanto vi como la mirabas, aun no entiendo qué haces aquí si ya la tienes a ella.

─ Discúlpame por todo Mimi ─ dijo Yamato ─ yo sé que no fui el mejor novio contigo y no me preocupé lo suficiente por ti, una chica como tú merece toda la atención del Mundo y yo nunca te la di, espero que me sepas perdonar.

─ Ya te perdoné Yamato, no es tu culpa que no hayas podido enamorarte de mí ─ dijo Mimi mirando al suelo y abrazándose a sí misma por el frío que sentía.

─ Si es mi culpa Mimi, por no prestarte la suficiente atención nunca descubrí que cantabas tan bonito ─ dijo Yamato mirando también al suelo ─ Fue mi culpa no valorarte lo suficiente y fue mi culpa no darme cuenta de la increíble chica que eres.

─ Tal vez, pero como lo escribí en aquel mail, realmente espero que ahora seas feliz con Sora ─ dijo Mimi mirándolo fijamente ─ yo realmente te amé Yamato, por eso te perdono y te deseo lo mejor ─ dijo finalmente Mimi para darse la vuelta e irse.

─ Espera Mimi ─ llamó Yamato haciendo que Mimi deje de caminar ─ yo no soy feliz con Sora. Pensé que la amaba como cuando lo hice de adolescente pero ya no es lo mismo.

─ Extraño tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus pucheros, tus sonrojos, tu cabello, tu cuerpo ─ dijo Yamato ─ Descubrir que me amabas tanto para dejarme ir y descubrir tantas otras cosas sobre ti hace que me interese en ti más que nunca ─ dijo Yamato acercándose a la castaña por detrás ─ Yo sé que no me lo merezco pero, ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?

Continuará...


	6. ¿Segundas oportunidades?

Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia sí.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Segundas oportunidades

 _─ Yo sé que no me lo merezco pero, ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?_

Aquella pregunta erizó sus cabellos e hizo que su piel se estrujara. Ella seguía enamorada de él, no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera más rápido con todo lo dicho por Yamato. Pero también conocía a Yamato y sabía que su orgullo tenía mucho que ver. Puede que las cosas no le funcionaran bien con Sora pero ella nunca sería el premio consuelo de nadie.

─ No ─ respondió finalmente Mimi girándose para verlo ─ fuimos novios por un año y si en ese tiempo no pudiste descubrir quién soy, no creo que lo hagas ahora.

─ Cuídate Yamato ─ dijo Mimi despidiéndose del rubio, para luego girarse y soltar algunas lágrimas, dejando atrás al hombre que aún amaba.

Vio cómo se alejaba de él, podía intuir que la chica estaba llorando por la forma como sus manos no abandonaban su rostro. Ver aquello lo hizo sentir totalmente frustrado, Mimi siempre se mostraba feliz y aquellos ojos de caramelo habían perdido el brillo que tenían de cuando aún eran novios. La conversación que acababan de tener confirmaba que había sido un imbécil con ella, definitivamente ella no era como cualquier otra chica interesada en él sólo por su fama o su físico, ella lo amaba de verdad y él tenía que admitir que tenía sentimientos por ella.

* * *

─ ¿Estas bien? ─ preguntó Lee a su acompañante ─ si quieres podemos postergar la cita.

─ Lo siento Lee, no me encuentro bien ─ dijo Mimi aún con rastros de las lágrimas sobre su rostro.

─ Está bien, te llevo a tu hotel ─ ofreció Lee encendiendo su auto y encaminándose a las calles de Tokio.

─ ¿Aquel rubio fue tu novio? ─ preguntó Lee

─ Pues sí, fuimos novios por un año ─ respondió Mimi más tranquila ─ pero se terminó hace varios meses.

─ Se nota que aún lo quieres

─ ¿En serio se nota? ─ preguntó Mimi girándose a verlo

─ Pues sí, ¿quieres olvidarte de él? ─ preguntó Lee mirándola directamente a los ojos.

─ Es lo que más quiero

─ Yo puedo ayudarte ─ dijo Lee estacionándose fuera del hotel de la castaña

─ ¿Cómo? ─ preguntó Mimi

─ Así ─ respondió Lee acercando su boca a la de Mimi y besándola apasionadamente. Después de unos segundos Mimi se separó de él mirándolo molesta.

─ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

─ Porque me gustas mucho Mimi, desde que te vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ─ respondió Lee mirándola a los ojos con un brillo especial ─ te aseguro que conmigo te olvidarás de aquel rubio.

─ Lee, pareces un buen chico pero yo no estoy lista para una nueva relación ─ respondió Mimi confundida con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

─ Yo no hablaba de una relación exactamente ─ dijo Lee sonriendo y acercando su rostro al de Mimi ─ después de todo en unos días te irás de Japón.

─ ¿Estás insinuando que… ─ Mimi sintió vergüenza y no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta

─ Te deseo y sé que tú también ─ dijo Lee mirándola de pies a cabeza ─ ya somos adultos Mimi.

Mimi no pudo sentirse más incómoda en toda su vida, ella no intimaba con alguien que acababa de conocer, ella no era así y aunque su corazón este roto y necesite cariño no podía aceptar aquella propuesta.

─ No estoy interesada Lee, recién te conozco ─ dijo finalmente Mimi, abriendo la puerto del auto para salir.

─ No me rendiré tan fácilmente ─ dijo Lee como si fuera una promesa.

* * *

─ Ya pasó una semana Yamato ─ dijo Sora ─ ¿Ya decidiste qué es lo que quieres?

─ Si ─ respondió Yamato ─ Sora, tú eres una persona importante para mí, fuiste mi primer amor pero ya no siento lo mismo que hace 10 años.

─ Lo intuí ─ dijo la pelirroja ─ yo te quiero mucho Yamato pero las cosas han cambiado

─ Tú lo has dicho

─ ¿Hablaste con Mimi?

─ Si ─ respondió Yamato

─ Te enamoraste de ella, ¿no es así? ─ preguntó Sora, haciendo que Yamato la viera directamente a los ojos.

─ Creo que sí ─ respondió el rubio suspirando ─ pero ella no quiere saber nada de mí, perdí mi oportunidad.

─ Estoy segura que ella aún te ama, deja tu orgullo de estrella de rock de lado y dile exactamente lo que sientes

─ Se va hoy de Japón

─ ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ─ preguntó Sora ─ anda ve a buscarla.

─ De todas formas vuelvo a Estados Unidos en una semana, hablaré con ella entonces ─ dijo Yamato secamente.

─ No debes dejar pasar los días, créeme que si vas hoy ella se emocionará y quizás te dé una segunda oportunidad ─ dijo Sora acercándose al rubio y sujetando su brazo.

─ Te haré caso pelirroja ─ dijo Yamato con una media sonrisa.

* * *

Ya se había despedido de sus amigas del concurso y de muchas otras personas que conoció durante el concurso. Ella iba a volver a su país sola, ya que Mike había decidido volver antes para ver algunos contratos de la castaña. Se encontraba alistando sus maletas ya que su vuelo saldría en algunas horas hasta que escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Supuso que era del servicio del hotel, aunque ella deseara que sea un cantante rubio listo para declararle su amor. Se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola, encontrándose con aquel chico japonés que había prometido verla antes de volver a los Estados Unidos.

* * *

Acababa de llegar al hotel de la castaña, decidido a decirle que, si aún ella lo amaba, le permitiera amarla como ella se merecía. Pidió las referencias en el hotel, dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación de la castaña. Llamó a su puerta un par de veces sin ninguna respuesta, pensó que probablemente ya se había ido al aeropuerto, a pesar que en la recepción le comunicaron que no, hasta que escuchó unas voces al otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

─ ¿Qué hace aquí Lee? ─ preguntó Mimi después de hacerlo pasar al recibidor.

─ Vine a pedirte disculpas por la otra noche ─ dijo Lee ─ comprendí que no te agradó lo que te propuse y no estuvo bien.

─ No te preocupes, te disculpo ─ dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

─ Gracias ─ dijo Lee acercándose un poco ─ de todas formas me gustaría seguir en contacto contigo.

─ Claro, espérame aquí, te traeré mi tarjeta con mis datos registrados en Estados Unidos ─ dijo Mimi ingresando a su habitación, mientras que oyó cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta.

─ Mimi, alguien está tocando la puerta ─ llamó Lee.

─ Ahora voy ─ dijo Mimi oyendo la puerta nuevamente.

─ Yo puedo abrir si quieres ─ ofreció Lee.

─ Si por favor, ahora salgo ─ dijo Mimi encontrando el lugar donde estaban sus tarjetas y volviendo al recibidor.

─ Aquí está ─ dijo Mimi ─ ¿Quién tocaba? ─ preguntó a Lee hasta que moió la cabeza y vio a Yamato parado en el umbral de la puerta.

─ Yamato…

─ Hola Mimi, no quería interrumpir ─ dijo Yamato incómodo ─ sólo quería desearte un buen viaje, adiós ─ dijo el rubio girándose para irse.

─ Espera Yamato ─ llamó Mimi ─ Lee y yo sólo somos amigos, él sólo me está despidiendo ─ dijo Mimi intentando aclarar un posible malentendido.

─ No te preocupes, buen viaje Mimi ─ dijo finalmente el rubio dedicándole una mirada triste.

 _¿Qué hacía allí Yamato?_ Se preguntó Mimi. Dudaba que sólo era para desearle buen viaje.

─ Creo que yo también me voy Mimi ─ dijo Lee ─ a propósito, creo que aquel rubio quería decirte algo más que despedirse.

─ Yo también creo eso, nos vemos Lee ─ dijo Mimi para luego ir en busca de aquel rubio de pocas palabras.

Continuará...


End file.
